scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Insomnolence
Insomnolence is a hybrid weapon currently owned by Auburn. It comprises two parts, one of which is a powerful grenade launcher that can be used in a howitzer-like fashion. The other part is a machete for melee combat if necessary. Considering that Auburn prefers to be more vocal than aggressive, she does not use this weapon often unless her best friend Kindling orders her to do so. History When Auburn lived with her family, it began to fall apart in only a few days. Her mother left to join Mortimer Bank Co., of which enraged her father into an insane murderer. The poor little girl predicted this event, and luckily for her she had prepared for it beforehand and kept a machete for safe keeping. She killed her father to defend herself after he had murdered her other sisters. Years had passed, and Auburn finally had met Kindling. She had always considered Kindling a spiritual advisor and leader of sorts. One day, Kindling taught Auburn that to truly protect each other from the harsh dangers of the wasteland, she will need to cover an immense weakness of Kindling, which was the use of explosives. Auburn immediately set this task as a priority and eventually scavenged a grenade launcher from a military cache, presumably the identical one Mira Nyx had grown up in. Growing in frustration of needing to carry two weapons in two different spots, Auburn had finally decided to combine the two into an effective hyrbid. Appearance Insomnolence is a grenade launcher and machete wielded together, notably by the flames of Kindling's pyromancy. The grenade launcher has a large tube, red dot sight, large grenade chamber, and grip to keep the weapon steady when firing. The machete is fairly worn down and rusted, and the handle is merged with the handle or grip of the grenade launcher. It weighs approximately 79 lbs and can fire around 100 meters. Traits & Abilities Insomnolence has balanced combat efficiency by being adaptive in range. Due to Auburn being extremely fatigued and disoriented, she is extremely prone to stumbling against melee attacks and missing her swings. Consequently, she prefers to stay at a distance and provide support in weakening the enemy lines with his grenade launcher. She is skilled in determining where the grenades are launched, and their fuse times. G.G. Her G.G. ability, which stands for "Grenades Galore", is a multi-function tactic to blast open passages environmentally or to weaken enemy lines. A dozen or so grenades are launch simultaneously for a large explosion of mass destruction, which inherently uses all of her ammunition and forces her into melee combat. Trivia *The name "Insomnolence" derrives from Auburn's lack of sleep: insomnia. *The A.K.A. team, featuring Alyssa, Kindling, and Auburn would have each had a hybrid weapon if it weren't for Kindling's proficiency in pyromancy. *The O.A.K. team, featuring Odie Estie, Auburn, and Kindling would all fit perfectly in combat efficiency if they were all placed in Odie's motorcycle. *Auburn's fatigue may sometimes cause her to miss her grenade launcher shots. **This can easily cause friendly fire towards her teammates, prominently Kindling. *The design of Insomnolence appears fairly similar to that of the Trillaryllis. Category:Weapons Category:Canon Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Hybrid Weapon